


Keeping You

by chooken



Series: Keeping You [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marckian, Marcky, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Nicky have been together forever, but when Nicky notices the way Kian looks at Mark, he begins to think maybe there's room for one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping You

Lying together, legs entwined with the sheets and each other, Nicky honestly didn’t think it couldn’t any better than this. The warmth of Mark’s belly against his own was intoxicating, the soft breath bathing his cheek was somewhere between calming and arousing. Mark’s fingers tangled with his own, the tips gently stroking the soft, angular shape of Nicky’s hip and making him let out a soft sigh and shuffle closer, one leg moving across to hook Mark nearer to him.

A gentle smile later, and Mark shuffled in, free hand coming up to tenderly stroke Nicky’s cheek, a whispered kiss brushing it moments later and making them both smile. Nicky stretched under Mark’s weight with a groan, feeling a straight nose and full lips snuffle into his neck, tickling.

“Can we not move?” Mark murmured, pulling Nicky back to him when his lover settled again. “I like it here.”

“You do?” Nicky replied casually, teasing. “Why’s that?”

“Cos you’re all warm and soft and I love you.” Mark muttered, and Nicky looked down to see his boyfriend gazing from under bashfully lowered lashes, colour blossoming high in his cheeks. Nicky giggled, running his fingers through thick, dark hair.

“Ditto.” The resulting smile was enough to make Nicky’s heart flutter, and he grinned back, rolling them over so he was on top. Rested on his elbows, he looked down, fingers stroking through the dark strands flopping carelessly over Mark’s forehead. Mark chuckled, and Nicky’s heart did a little backflip.

“Mmm...” He sighed, lifting his lips to Mark’s for a slow, lingering kiss that sent heat swirling in his belly. “Last night was amazing.” He breathed against Mark’s lips, relishing the pleased wriggle under him. A few slow, soft kisses later, and he could feel Mark semi-hard against his thigh, his own cock rubbing deliciously against Mark’s belly. It wasn’t long until Mark’s hands were framing his face, holding him still as the kisses became slow and teasing, a gentle tongue flicking at his teeth, and soft, soft lips brushing his mouth. “I feel like I’ve been riding a horse."

“Sorry.” Mark mumbled between kisses, not sounding very sorry at all. “Couldn’t help it. Looked so hot. That leather jacket. Trousers. Your arse. God.” Nicky had to laugh. Someone was on the way to unintelligible, and it definitely wasn’t him. Not until Mark did that thing with his... oh... tongue, that always drove Nicky mad. Putting coherent speech promptly out of the way, he forced his mouth over Mark’s in a scorching kiss that had a delicious rumbling noise building in the darker boy’s throat and vibrating along his tongue, the two of them beginning to move together in a familiar, intense rhythm that had Nicky gasping, his head thrown up and back, in mere seconds.

“Jesus.” 

Mark groaned in response, his hands gripping Nicky’s hair and yanking him down for a hard kiss, hips bucking up and groin catching Nicky’s in a slow, hot shimmy. Muttering desperately to himself, Nicky closed his eyes tight, feeling Mark’s hand move from his hair to grip his hip and set the rhythm, fingers tickling delightfully along his arse.

“Oh god, Marky.” Nicky whispered, jerking, trying to concentrate and breathe, the assault on his senses too much to cope with. He kept grinding down, trying to set the pace, but knowing that he had absolutely no control. Mark had him easily.

Suddenly, the entire world spun upside down, and Nicky yelped as he went dizzy, everything swimming in front of his eyes. But then it stopped again, and he was flat on his back with a very enthusiastic and horny lover grinding down on top of him. The feel of Mark’s cock against his thigh was enough to make his flesh burn, a sweaty flush building in his face and coming out in a desperate moan, and he gripped Mark’s shoulders, just riding out the waves of pleasure.

“Mark...” He gasped, bucking up hard and panting at the feel of his hard, sensitive flesh catching against the hair of Mark’s groin. “Fuck me...” 

Off-balance again, Nicky let himself be flipped over onto his belly, hard cock scraping the sheets below him, the spreading wetness only increasing the friction. Mark sucked at his neck, yanking him to his knees, and it distracted him just long enough that he barely noticed the fingers trailing his opening until one thrust in deep, wringing a short, pained shriek from him.

Everything went still, and Nicky hung his head, sweat dripping into his eyes, the lips against his neck pulling away with a gentle sucking sound.

“Okay?” Mark breathed against his neck, his voice trembling just slightly with need. Nicky closed his eyes, trying to breathe, and nodded slowly when the discomfort abated. Biting his lips, he savoured the feeling of the finger thrusting within him, making his eyes burn with heat when a second joined it swiftly, and then a third. By the time Mark removed them, Nicky wasn’t anywhere near stretched enough, but that wasn’t something that was communicating well with his brain, not when the blunt head of Mark’s cock nudged his entrance, the sheets clenched in Nicky’s fingers and pure heat twisting his groin. 

A hand covered his, and he nodded at the question in the slowly squeezing fingers. The slow burn of Mark’s cock pushing into him moments later was beyond pleasure and pain. It was just pure intensity, his eyes squeezing tight as shallow gasps shook his slimmer frame, Mark’s heat surrounding him on all sides and making him whimper at the frantic sounds pouring from the mouth pressed to his throat.

“Ni...nggg.” The tremulous, velvety tones were transformed into a needy groan when Nicky shifted, Mark’s whole body jerking behind him. Harsh gasps bathed his throat, so Nicky thrust back, the soft cry making him grin to himself, the soreness long forgotten. Now all he wanted was for Mark to just bloody...

“Move.” He rasped, burying his face in slowly clenching hands, pressing his arse back further and feeling Mark’s arm clamp around his waist. “Please... move...”

A long, shuddering breath later, Mark did, brushing Nicky’s prostate almost immediately and making the smaller man call out in surprise and ecstasy, the soft nudge brushing along every nerve and setting them alight. The cry was echoed by Mark, who began moving faster, fucking him hard, the long thick cock pounding into Nicky’s body, their lovemaking becoming louder and more intense with each stroke. 

Oblivion, thought Nicky as his cock was fisted, was going to be fun.

 

*

  

Giggling, Nicky let himself be wrapped in strong arms, soft, wet kisses peppering his face as he was pressed against the nearest wall, the cold tiles stinging his naked back. Wriggling out of the embrace he dashed back to the sink, groping for his toothbrush and only half ignoring the fact that Mark was pressed to his back again. Now where was the sodding toothpaste...? 

The soft laugh behind him made him turn, and he was met with probably the guiltiest smile he’d ever seen in his life. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the sink, raising an eyebrow.

“Where’s the toothpaste?”

Mark took a step back, arms still clasped behind his back. “Don’t know.”

“Really.”

“Of course. Honestly, Nicky, why would I steal the toothpaste?”

“To annoy me?” Mark shrugged, the smile still fixed to his face. “Put your hands out.” Mark wriggled, biting his lip, his arms moving slightly behind his back. Then he put out both hands. Empty. Nicky raised the other eyebrow. “Mark?”

“Yes?”

“Did you put the toothpaste down your boxers?”

“...no.”

“Uh huh...” Nicky shifted closer, arms slowly coming down by his sides, hands open, tensed and ready. Mark’s smile became wary and, as Nicky was about ready to pounce, he made a run for it.

“No!” Nicky yelped, trying to launch himself on Mark’s back and failing miserably when the bigger boy jumped onto the bed, the toothpaste bobbing jauntily against the red elastic. “Mark...”

“Yes?” Mark bounced, the springs squeaking loudly underfoot, and Nicky stood watching, arms crossed again.

“Are we going to have to sedate you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to get down?”

Mark started bouncing higher, his head coming close enough to the ceiling to make Nicky wince.

“No.”

“Are you going to give me the toothpaste?”

“No.”

“Right.” Nicky was very proud of the tackle that followed, and the ‘ooph’ sound Mark made when he hit the bed was absolutely adorable. Grabbing the toothpaste, and yanking the boxers half-way down in the process, Nicky pressed a smacking kiss to his boyfriend’s half-exposed behind, feeling the happy wriggle of the hyperactive body beneath him.

“So.” Minutes later, the taste of toothpaste crisp in his mouth, Nicky grinned over his shoulder to find Mark stood in the doorway, looking expectant. “Where are we going today?”

“Dunno.” Nicky shrugged, spitting into the sink and pressing his mouth to the tap to rinse it out. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Dunno.” Mark shrugged back, disappearing out into the bedroom. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Nicky followed, finding Mark lying on the bed, staring lazily at the ceiling. Turning around to tug on a pair of jeans, he jumped when Mark moulded himself to his back, the hairy chest tickling him.

“You getting dressed...?” The seductive murmur made Nicky’s cock jump. “I like you naked, you know that.”

Nicky snorted, buttoning himself up and turning to wrap Mark in a loose hug, fingers stroking his smooth, silky back. “We’re going out. It’s a beautiful day. Let’s go have lunch with the lads or something.”

“What happened to sex?”

Nicky pulled back. “You. Four times since yesterday afternoon. I just don’t have that much energy.” Nicky pursed his lips, thinking. Moments later, he brightened. “I promise you can have a blowjob as soon as we get back.”

“Deal.” Nicky reached out a hand to be shaken, enjoying the firm, cool grip and the silly grin on Mark’s face.

“Why are you so hyper today?”

“Because I’m disgustingly well shagged.” Mark replied cheerfully, quickly yanking on a sweater and baggy combats. After about fifteen seconds of him hunting around for his shoes, Nicky took pity and dragged them out from under the bed, tossing them at the younger man. “Thanks. I’ll go ring the lads. You’ll take hours doing your bloody hair, so I might as well keep busy.” Nicky threw a filthy, smelly sock at him, Mark ducking it easily. “See you in a few hours.” Nicky threw the other one, smiling as Mark ran, laughing, from the room.

  

*

 

“God you look shagged.” Nicky muttered out of the corner of his mouth, making the taller boy chuckle under his breath. A hand alighted on his back for a second, pinkie brushing the sensitive flesh between his t-shirt and jeans. Nicky was seriously reconsidering this whole going out thing.

“You too.” Mark replied, grinning back. “Bet you’re wishing we’d stayed home now.”

“Of course I’m not.” Nicky lied, pulling himself straighter and pouting purposefully. Mark laughed.

“You look so hot.” Mark murmured, and the velvety-soft whisper had Nicky wanting to leap on him right there in the middle of Grafton Street. “Your lips are still swollen, d’ye know that? And your hair’s all messed like it is when I’ve been running my fingers through it.” Nicky turned away so Mark couldn’t see him shutting his eyes. “And...” Mark giggled softly. “And it doesn’t look like you’re walking very comfortably.”

“Shut up.” Nicky growled, turning into the nearby side-street. “Or god help me, I’ll rip your dick off.”

“No you won’t.” Mark stated with enough confidence to make want to Nicky punch him, but just as he was about to, Mark ran ahead, calling out. “Kian!”

The smaller blonde boy spun around, grinning at them both when Mark ran up and wrapped him in a friendly hug. “Hiya.” He laughed, waving at Nicky over the taller boy’s shoulder. “You’ve got some beans in you today.”

“Oh god I know. I want to sedate him.” Nicky replied, glaring at a grinning Mark. “Hiya. I’d apologise for being late, but it looks like you are too.”

“Bollocks. Thought I’d make it to the pub before you two noticed.” Kian shrugged, gesturing as they walked into the tiny, homey pub. Shane was already sat down, legs stretched out under the table, and they all greeted him with hugs and handshakes. A few minutes later, they were each sat with a beer in front of them, and were chattering about a certain crew member who was trying it on with another’s wife. Nicky was happily involved in conversation, content with being distracted from Mark for the moment, when he felt gentle fingers run up the inside seam of his jeans. Glaring, he pushed the hand away, swatting at it when it clamped to his thigh. 

“Mark! Hands off, ye horny bastard!”

Kian and Shane sniggered, Mark blushing bright red as he sat back and crossed his arms tightly, mumbling dejectedly to himself. Nicky reached over and ruffled his hair, laughing.

“Sorry mate. Your own fault.” Mark glared.

Sighing, Nicky turned back to his beer, taking a long sip. “Does anyone want to adopt him? Honestly, he’s driving me crazy.” Mark shoved him playfully, the glare having slightly more dimple to it, a twinkle building in his eyes. Nicky shoved him back. “Ah ah ah... that’s assault.”

“That’s assault...” Mark mocked, ruffling Nicky’s hair and making the older boy yelp. “Wanker.” He muttered.

“Bastard.” Nicky shot back, smoothing out his hair. Looking up to find Shane doubled over with laughter was not high on his ‘to do’ list, but that was exactly what happened, and he glowered at his friend. “What?”

“Nothing!” Shane raised his hands in surrender, a not-very-convincing façade of seriousness twisting at his mouth. Next to him, Mark pretended to take the huff. Across from him, Kian... stared wistfully at Mark. 

Oh.

Blinking, Nicky had a second try at reading the expression on the smaller boy’s face. Blinked again. Yes, that was wistfulness, with a splash of sadness, and maybe a little bit of hunger. Want, definitely. And… and… love?

“Er... so Kian.” The younger boy shook his head, eyes clearing, like he was waking up from a deep sleep, and Nicky had to smile at him, for the first time noticing the confused, lost look in his eyes. He’d never seen it before, never bothered to look, although it had always been fairly obvious to the two of them that Kian had a thing for Mark. He didn’t know if Shane knew, but they’d always noticed. But... well... it had never seemed this real before, and Nicky felt his heart twist.

 

*

 

“God, I’m absolutely knackered.” Mark was yawning when Nicky guided him through the front door, locking it while the younger boy collapsed in a heap on the couch. Sitting down beside him, he tugged Mark’s feet into his lap, rubbing them gently when Mark kicked them gently against his thigh, practically begging.

“I can’t believe we finally managed to wear you out.” Nicky responded, doing that thing to Mark’s heel that always sent him into a whimpering wreck. Mark shuddered, arching against the seat. “An early night tonight, I think.” He soothed, watching sleepy blue eyes close, the soft, rounded face pressing into one strong arm. Nicky smiled, reaching out to stroke one stubbled cheek. “Sleepy.”

“Mmm...” Mark yawned, curling his arms around his face, but keeping his legs extended so Nicky could continue the massage. “’m tired.”

“I know, baby.” Nicky murmured, letting go of Mark’s feet and crawling up so that his back was pressed to Mark’s front, gently muscular arms coming to wrap around him, snuggling them together. A leg hooked around his and he shuffled back even more, sighing.

“I love you, Nix.”

“Love you too.” Nicky sighed. But his mind was caught on other things. Kian, for one. He’d been trying to work out the younger boy all day, watching the way his gaze took in every detail of Nicky’s lover, the way his large, square hand brushed Mark’s softer one when they walked. That wistful look in his eyes. Nicky knew he should feel jealous, but all he could feel was pity. Kian and Mark had known each other for ages. How long had Kian felt like this? Felt this strongly?

“Marky?” He said finally, purring when a tickly kiss was pressed to his neck. “What do you think of Kian?”

“What about him?” Mark muttered, his hand finding its way under Nicky’s shirt and stroking warmly across his belly. It was delicious.

“Ehm... physically. What do you think?” 

A quick shrug, and the grip on his waist was tighter, eyelashes and hot breath touching at his neck. “He’s alright.” Mark replied slowly. “He’s been my best friend forever, so I think of him like a brother, but in general? Yeah, he’s... shaggable.”

“Could you want him like that?”

“...maybe. I guess. What’s this about?”

“I think Kian’s in love with you.” Nicky blurted, rolling over when Mark’s whole body tensed. “Well, you know he’s always liked you but today... there was just something different, and I think... I think he really...”

“Er... right.” Mark interrupted, eyebrows knitting together, clear blue eyes looking more baffled by the second. “But even if that’s true, I love you. What are you trying to do? Fob me off to my best mate?”

“No!” Nicky exclaimed, shaking his head so hard it made his neck hurt. “No, of course not, but... you could. If you wanted. I wouldn’t be jealous or... not if it was just the once.” 

Mark’s eyebrows had become unstuck from each other, and were slowly starting to inch up his forehead. Now they were almost buried in his hairline, wide blue eyes looking wider with confusion and shock.

“What?”

“I’m just saying, if you wanted, then you could...”

“Yeah I know what you said.” Mark shook his head, laughter starting to infect his voice. “Nicky, I love you, for god’s sakes! I’m not going anywhere, especially not without you. And anyway, wasn’t it you who had a thing for _Kian_ at one stage?” Nicky shrugged minutely, looking away. “Yeah. Exactly. Nix... I can’t deny that I think Kian is good-looking but... come on. If he’s as in love with me as you say, isn’t it going to completely crush him that he gets what he wants once and then never again? I’d never ever do that to him.” Nicky sighed. Mark was right. God, why hadn’t he ever thought of that? “And you’re nuts.”

“I’m not nuts! Why am I nuts?” Nicky exclaimed.

“Because... you’re you.” Mark laughed, nuzzling at Nicky’s ear. “Honestly, you silly git. What’s brought this on? I would’ve thought you’d be jealous.”

“I... I am a bit.” Nicky admitted, hiding his face in Mark’s neck, and getting a good whiff of the musky, heady scent of pure Mark in the process. “But... Kian’s like a brother to me and I feel so sorry for him. I’d hate it if I was him and, well, you know I’ve always been a bit... y’know... about him.” Mark nodded, and Nicky looked up, smiling awkwardly. It had never been a secret that he had feelings for Kian, but he knew Mark was totally secure in the fact that he would always be first, without a shadow of a doubt. He loved Kian, but Mark... that was something different altogether. Nicky had _never_ felt about anybody the way he felt about Mark. “I don’t know, Marky.”

“I do. You’re tired and a bit odd.” Mark chuckled, pulling Nicky to him even tighter, squeezing a smile from the older boy. “I think it might be time for a sleep, mate.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Nicky yawned, looking up at the clock while he stretched. Almost one. Mark took his hand and they both stood up with stiff groans, Nicky following willingly upstairs, legs starting to go a bit wobbly at the mere thought of bed.

Lying still, draped in the warmth of his boyfriend, Nicky let his mind wrap around the conversation they’d shared, and the events of the day. Mark was breathing gently against the back of his neck, and he let the soft draught calm him, stretching in Mark’s arms. Mark snuffled against the back of his neck.

“Night, Nix. Love you.” He murmured, a yawn creeping into his voice.

“Night, love.” Nicky whispered back, stroking along his lovers arms. “Love you too babe.”

It didn’t take long to fall asleep, and when he did, he dreamed that Kian and Mark were leant over his body, each with wicked smiles on their faces.

 

*

 

“Chip?” 

Nicky took one wordlessly from the bag Mark offered, salt fizzling on his tongue and the grainy flavour of half-cooled potato painting his throat. He pulled a face, reaching for another.

“They’re cold.”

Mark shrugged, putting the warm newspaper wrapping in his lap and leaning back against the bench. “Does it matter?”

“Not really.” Nicky grabbed two more, using them to soak up some salt and sauce, and then popped them into his mouth. He passed Mark the coke, taking it back after the younger man had taken a sip. “Are the lads still coming round tonight?”

“Shane rang earlier. Gill’s sister’s in town and he promised to have dinner with them. No word from Ki, so I expect he’s still in.”

“Right.” Nicky leant forward, elbows on his knees and staring out at the seagulls floating over the grey water that slurped at the shore. Strong fingers landed on his neck and began to knead, so Nicky stayed where he was, a content smile breaking over his face. God, did he ever fucking love Mark.

They stayed in a comfortable silence like that for a good ten minutes, Mark moving away and leaning back against the seat. Nicky heard him sigh, and turned to find him staring off into the middle distance, his gaze pensive.

“Marky?” Nicky attempted, gently touching his lover’s forearm and smiling when Mark jerked up in surprise, turning an awkward smile on him after a moment. “What’s up?”

“Just thinking.” Mark paused, and Nicky watched him think for awhile, able to see the cogs turning in his brain. “I dunno, Nix.”

“What don’t you know, babe?”

“About Kian. He... I mean... I always thought that he was a bit...” Mark sighed. “I just didn’t think he was as bad as you said.” He laughed. “I can’t believe you were trying to peddle me off to him!”

“Well.” Nicky shrugged. “Y’know.”

“Yeah.” After carefully putting the chips and coke down on the grass beside him, Mark leaned over and wrapped him in a strong, comforting hug. “It was a lovely gesture. Odd, but lovely.” Laying his head on Mark’s shoulder, Nicky smiled, burrowing further into the hug, his face rested in Mark’s neck. “It really was sweet, Nix.” A soft kiss brushed Nicky’s hair, distracting him from the heat rising to his cheeks. “And y’know, it’s not like Kian’s completely unfanciable. I mean, if it wasn’t for you and I, then...”

“Really?” Nicky asked in surprise, pressing a kiss to the pulse at Mark’s collar.

“Well... sure. But obviously I’ve got you and I don’t really want... want that.”

“Not at all? Even if I fully endorsed it? Not even if I was involved? If I was watching?” 

A shudder ran up Mark’s spine and Nicky giggled, climbing into Mark’s lap and wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck.

“Why Feehily, I do believe we’ve found a kink!”

“Shut up.” Mark laughed, pressing a playful kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Anyway, why do I get the feeling you’d quite enjoy that idea as well? Exactly how long have you had the hots for Kian?” 

“Longer than you have.” Nicky admitted, tugging gently at Mark’s hair. “But that doesn’t stop you from being a filthy bugger.” Mark grinned. “So which part was your favourite? The three of us together? Me watching you and Kian?” Blue eyes darkened slightly, and Nicky snickered, bending in to press their foreheads together. “You like that idea?”

“Well...” Mark shrugged, an awkward smile crossing his face. “I mean... well...” He swallowed, eyes locking with Nicky’s. “Both really.”

“Really?” Nicky replied, his voice slow and seductive. “You want me to watch you with Kian, babe? Watch while you fuck him? While you get on your knees and suck him off like a good little whore?” Definite interest was rising in Mark’s trousers and Nicky wriggled against it, pressing on. “While he sucks you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Kian’s hot lips stretched around your big cock...” The soft moan Mark made was unbelievably hot, even to Nicky, who’d heard it a million times before. “I bet you would.”

“Nix...” Mark gulped, pushing his fingers under the back of his lover’s coat. Nicky could feel the cool sea air brushing at his back, but didn’t care right now, not with the brand of Mark’s thick fingers stroking his spine. The beach was deserted, and it was starting to get dark. No-one would see them.

“Would you like to fuck me while he watched, maybe?” Nicky continued. “He’d see you come, you know. Stroke himself when he saw the way you move when you’re so close. Hear those hot little noises you make. He’d love them. I know I do. When you’re so fucking close you start to beg me. And then that sexy groan when you come inside me. He’d hear that, and it’d make him want to fuck himself so hard... Would you like it?”

“Nicky.” There was pleading in Mark’s eyes, and Nicky rocked himself against the hard erection pressing into his groin, eliciting a soft cry and a fluttering of the eyelids. “Jesus.”

“You would.”

“Yeah.” Mark was bucking slowly under him now, gripping Nicky’s hips so he could grind them together. “I’d... I’d like that.”

“Mmm...” Nicky moaned, pressing his lips to Mark’s ear and blowing gently, savouring the full-body shiver. “You would. God, you’re so dirty. Kian would love it.”

Mark shuddered, and then yelped as Nicky’s hands stroked at his fly, batting them away, much to the older boy’s dismay. “Not here!”

“Why not? You need some relief, and I’m just the person to give it to you.”

“No. No no no.” Mark muttered, gasping when Nicky grabbed his balls tight, squeezing them. “Nicky, please...”

“Please what?”

“Please don’t. Please.”

Nicky raised an eyebrow. “So you want me to ignore it?”

“Yes... no... I don’t...” Mark closed his eyes tight and then opened them again, the electric blue gaze catching Nicky’s. “Let’s go home and...”

“But Kian’s coming over.” Nicky purred, pouting.

“We can be... be quick...” 

“Not that quick. But...” Nicky faltered, not sure whether he was pushing this further than Mark wanted. “But he could join in.”

Mark jerked back in surprise, and Nicky stared questioningly at him, trying to figure out whether it was the good kind of surprise or the bad kind.

“Er... what? Nix, I thought we were just messing. I didn’t... you actually want...?”

“M...maybe.” Nicky shrugged. “I dunno. Might be fun.”

“Well yeah but... it’s Kian, isn’t it? And you did say that you thought he was pretty far gone over me and that... that... I...”

Shaking his head, Nicky pressed a finger to the stuttering lips, feeling them stammer under his finger for a second before closing. “Don’t worry about it. It was just an idea.”

“No...” Mark shook his head, dislodging Nicky’s finger in the process. “No, it was a good idea, y’know. But what if someone got jealous? And what if he... what if he didn’t want you? You’d be crushed, I know that. And I don’t know if I could do that without the offer of something more permanent. I don’t know if I could do it in general, I love you so much. And...” He faltered. “There’s millions of reasons not to.”

“Something more permanent?”

Mark shrugged. “Well... he might think the offer’s open?”

“And... and why can’t it be?”

“What?” Nicky offered a small smile to diffuse the confusion and shock on his lover’s face. Stroking down the stubbly cheek with a solitary finger, he dropped a quick peck onto Mark’s lips.

“Why can’t the offer just be open?”

“Be... because it’s you and I. And then Kian. We’re not one big couple.” 

“Why can’t we be?” Nicky was getting excited now, the simple idea putting his brain into overdrive. Two gorgeous, sexy lovers? Both of whom he loved to death, and both of whom loved each other? That was beyond brilliant! “We all love each other, right?”

“Yeah but...”

“And you think Kian’s hot, right?”

“Yeah, but Nix...”

“Do you think you could live with both of us?”

“Sure, but it’s not that simple.”

“Why can’t it be?” Nicky was practically bouncing in Mark’s lap now, having felt the erection beneath him slowly dissipating.

“Because. It’s just not. I don’t know.”

“Okay.” Nicky shrugged, his heart going out to the obviously confused boy staring back at him. “Look, let’s go home. We’ll pick up some takeaway on the way.”

"Yeah.” Mark stood up once Nicky was off his lap, letting the older boy link their hands together. “Okay. I’ll run into the video store while you’re getting it then.”

“Okay.” Nicky nodded, swinging their hands between them as they walked back to the car. “Marky?”

“Yeah.”

“I really do love you, you know that, right?" 

Mark’s smile practically glowed, even in the dusky, encroaching darkness. “I know.”

“And I wouldn’t trade you for anyone. Even Kian.”

“I know.” With a long-suffering groan, Mark turned back, and Nicky chuckled as he was tugged into a fierce hug. “I love you too.” The press of hot lips against his made Nicky shudder, and he moaned when a soft tongue ran over his mouth. “Mmm....”

“My sentiments exactly.” Nicky mumbled back, feeling a semi-hard length press to his thigh. “That’s nice.” He muttered.

“Slut.” Mark snorted. “I’ll think about it, alright?”

“I know you will.” Nicky replied, pulling away and tugging his boyfriend back towards the car.

 

*

 

“More prawn crisps?” Nicky didn’t look back when Mark called from the kitchen, too absorbed in the film. Instead he just nodded to himself, breaking out of his stupor when he heard Mark’s exasperated sigh. Turning back, he grinned.

“What?”

“Do you want more prawn crisps or not?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Nicky replied, casting a glance at Kian as he turned back to the telly. The younger boy had his chin rested in his hand, eyes fixed unwaveringly on the screen, the colours flickering off his face. But when Mark arrived back again, squashing between them, definite interest appeared on Kian’s face, and Nicky had to hold back the laugh as Kian’s arse shifted close enough to Nicky’s boyfriend to be brushing his hip.

“Marky?”

“Hmm...” Mark looked over, smiling affectionately as Nicky shifted close enough for the bigger boy to wrap his arm around his shoulders, hand tickling Nicky’s chest.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Still smiling, Mark pressed a soft kiss to Nicky’s forehead, squeezing him when the older boy snuggled in closer, feet curling up onto the seat. Looking over, the expression of agony and wistfulness on Kian’s face wasn’t difficult to pick up, and Nicky smiled sympathetically at him.

“Kino?" 

Kian grunted, suddenly enthralled by the television

“How’s life?”

“Alright, I guess.” Kian shrugged, picking up a forkful of noodles from the box and stuffing them in his mouth. “I dunno. Normal.”

“Okay.” Nicky shrugged, giving up. If Kian was going to be untalkative, that was his problem.

“Yeah. I’m going to the loo. Be right back.”

“Okay...” Mark replied, watching Kian go before pouncing on Nicky, tickling him gently. “You little... bugger! That was mean!”

“What was?” Nicky’s façade of innocence was cracking easily under his giggles as Mark’s hands ran up and down his sides, making him squeal.

“Making a show of getting my arm around you. You know how Kian feels.”

“I did no such thing.” Nicky giggled, batting frantically at Mark’s hands as they started on the backs of his knees, an especially tickly place. “No! Stop it! Mark!”

“Say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry! I am! Oh shit!" 

“Okay.” The tickling abruptly stopped, and Nicky automatically deepened the kiss that was dropped on his lips, moaning as he felt Mark’s hands gently clench around his hips. One hand tangled in thick dark hair, Nicky’s fingers stroking through the soft strands as he pushed himself up into Mark’s weight, feeling, rather than hearing the soft groan that rumbled through Mark’s throat.

“Whoa.” Nicky muttered, capturing Mark’s lips again when the younger boy went to draw back. He had completely forgotten where he was, Mark assaulting all his senses and making his head spin. Another moan vibrated through them both, and Nicky pushed up, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist and feeling the insistent hardness building against his groin.

“Er... ahem?" 

Opening his eyes, Nicky took stock of the situation. Mark on top of him, both of them getting very much... into it. And Kian stood there, looking a little awkward and a lot, well, lustful.

“He’s all red. Been watching us. Listening to us.” The soft whimper Mark made when Nicky whispered against his ear told him all he needed to know. Nicky dragged himself out from under the bigger frame, smiling apologetically at the smaller boy. “Sorry Ki.” He said.

“That’s okay.” Kian said quickly, sitting back down and crossing his legs, hiding the erection that Nicky only just got a quick glimpse of, making his mouth water, especially with Mark’s heat still burning against his lips.

“Yeah... sorry.” Mark added, his gaze telling Nicky that Kian’s interest hadn’t gone unnoticed by either of them. He was practically drooling, which, Nicky thought, was a particularly delightful turn of events. Mark wanted Kian, Nicky wanted Kian. Kian wanted...

Well, Nicky was sure he could even up that playing field.

Sitting up, Nicky’s shirt was gone in a matter of seconds, with a ‘that’s better’ sighed at the end of it. Mark smiled, eyes drawn to Nicky’s nipples for a split second, and Nicky grinned, tugging Mark’s arm back around him so it brushed over his chest. He pushed back into his lover, kissing his arm gently where it was laid around his shoulder and in reach of his mouth, sighing softly under his breath and watching Kian’s growing interest out of the corner of his eye.

“Marky? You know that thing we were talking about today?" 

Mark reddened a little, and ran a hand through Nicky’s light chest hair, harder than was strictly necessary. Nicky winced, but pushed forward, Kian’s confused look making him smile inside.

“Have you decided yet?”

A glance up proved that Mark was shaking his head, a tolerant smile inching over his face. He sighed, obviously trying to be nonchalant, nails raking gently over Nicky’s chest and making him shiver.

“I... guess. Yeah. Okay. Cool.”

Nicky nodded, sitting up and drawing him into a gentle kiss, tongue pressing after a moment’s chasteness. He slipped it in, his mouth wide open, and heard the soft gasp from next to them when he straddled Mark’s lap, grinding into him.

“Cool.” He stared into huge blue eyes for a moment, feeling the lust reflected there shudder through him, the complete honesty and trust shining out and caressing him. He smiled, pecking Mark’s lips. “Love you.” He whispered.

"Ditto.” Mark murmured back. Nicky caught the flick of his gaze sideways and followed it, meeting Kian’s darkening blue eyes unashamedly.

“Hey Ki.”

“Er... hey.” Kian stared back, biting his lip gently to still the stammer. Nicky grinned, feeling particularly predatory, and crawled towards him, feeling the younger boy jerk away minutely, his whole body tense.

“You like watching, Ki?” Nicky asked softly, feeling a shudder when his grip alighted on Kian’s hard thigh, the tense muscle twitching under his hand. “You wanna watch?”

“Ehm... Nicky... I don’t know if... well...”

“It’s a simple question, Ki.” Nicky replied, stroking through silky blonde locks, his eyes fixed to Kian’s. He smiled as he felt Mark’s broad palm stroke down his back and over his buttocks, heat trailing after it. “Or would you rather join in?”

Kian’s face was a mixture of shock, apprehension, delight, and utter terror. He looked like he was about to say something, so Nicky, doing the first thing that came to mind, kissed him.

Kian tasted sweet. Like Chinese food and beer, but sugary underneath. The warm, moist mouth was a haven that Nicky slid his tongue deep inside, searching out Kian’s taste, and revelling in the surprised moan that slipped out. It only took a moment for Kian to respond, and Nicky heard a content noise slip out of his own mouth when Kian’s tongue stroked his, Mark’s hand still rubbing his back. 

“You taste good.” Nicky murmured, pulling away gently, feeling every tiny particle of Kian’s lips part from his when he pulled back. “You taste hot.”

Kian gulped, eyes wide underneath the heaviness of sex, and it was mere seconds before Mark’s mouth was on his instead, tongue tracing the outside and then delving in deep, his hands coming up to frame the smaller lad’s face.

Nicky sat back, content to watch as Kian let out a soft groan, his smaller frame pressed into the couch by Mark’s larger one as their tongues battled. It was a lovely sight, that was for sure. The two lads pressing into each other, Kian writhing slightly in reaction to Mark grinding down lightly on top of him. Nicky moaned to himself, feeling the sight reach his groin, and crawled closer, pressing his lips to Kian’s exposed throat and licking at it.

"Oh god.” Kian gasped, bucking slightly, his voice heavy with disbelieving hunger, and Nicky took it as an opportunity to slide his hand between them, feeling their denim-clad cocks sandwich it, and rock against it. Mark groaned deeply, lips meeting Nicky’s across Kian’s prostrate form.

“Fucking hell.” Mark gasped, and Nicky had to laugh, cutting across to peck Kian’s lips. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Kian looked torn, and Nicky smiled, stroking his face. “If you say no, we can forget about it. It’s up to you.” Kian bit his lip. “We like you, Ki. Both of us.” He felt Mark nod where his chin was hooked over Nicky’s shoulder, body moulded to his back. “We’d love to have you. If you want.”

“I...” Kian paused, swallowing. Nicky held his breath. A few heavy moments passed and Kian’s head tipped in the slightest of nods. Nicky grinned, hearing Mark’s soft laugh.

“Come on.”

 

*

 

“Jesus, this is weird.” Kian muttered as Nicky’s lips left his and began to trail down his throat. Nicky heard Mark snicker against the back of Kian’s neck, and smiled, reaching out to squeeze his lover’s hand. “I never thought...” 

He was cut off when Mark spun him around and kissed him, Nicky immediately wrenching the neck of Kian’s t-shirt sideways so he could suckle at the smaller boy’s shoulder, feeling his breathing speed up when he dragged his hands down the front of Kian’s shirt, finding hard nipples and squeezing them lightly, hearing the soft, pleased whine Kian let loose into Mark’s mouth. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted Kian naked, and he wanted it now.

Sliding his hands underneath the younger boy’s shirt, he hissed appreciatively when his touch alighted on soft, supple skin that flexed over slowly undulating muscles. Tugging it up slightly, firm shoulders came into view, and he heard Mark’s abandoned sigh when the two boys had to break apart for the shirt to come over Kian’s head.

“God you’re hot.” Nicky muttered, more to himself than anyone, catching Mark’s mocking grin over Kian’s shoulder when the younger boy saw that his gaze was fixed on Kian’s arse. Kian shivered, and Nicky turned him around, looking into the needy face and feeling a very hard erection brush his thigh.

“What do you want?”

Kian swallowed, confused and heavy eyes making Nicky melt. “I... I dunno.” 

Mark shook his head, a soft smile on his lips when he brushed them over Kian’s shoulder. Kian jerked, his eyes shutting on a broken shudder, and Nicky realised that Mark’s erection was pressing into the blonde’s arse.

“Are you a virgin, Ki?” Mark’s thick, husky voice made Nicky shiver. “With men, I mean?” 

A blush diffused Kian’s beautiful silky cheeks, making his eyes seem to burn brighter. “Yeah. Yeah... I’m... I am. Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Nicky replied, pressing himself flush against the other boy, sandwiching him between he and Mark and feeling Kian’s cock twitch against his thigh. “We’ll go slow with you. We love you, don’t we Marky?”

“Course we do.” Nicky felt Kian flush at the soft admission, and smiled to himself. Kian really did love Mark. Rather than feel jealous, he was turned on and intrigued. He knew Mark would go nowhere, and bringing Kian into this was a whole new dynamic that he was very willing to explore, especially when Mark turned Kian back around and began to suck at his nipples, eliciting very nice whimpering sounds from Kian’s throat. Nicky in turn, had to swallow them, clenching his hands in Kian’s hair as his younger lover moved lower and began to run his hands up Kian’s thighs, brushing very gently at his groin.

“Oh fuck.” Kian gasped into Nicky’s mouth, bucking involuntarily when Mark did it again, his fingers grappling at Kian’s belt, finally getting it open with a pleased sigh. Nicky had to pull back and watch when Kian’s jeans slid down, a groan escaping his own lips when Kian’s hard cock sprung up amongst a nest of dark hair. He looked up, winking at the dazed look in Kian’s eyes, and then dropped to his knees, licking hungrily at the head of the younger boy’s cock.

“Oh.” Kian gasped, and Nicky looked up again, slipping his mouth over the head, keeping eye contact with the gaping smaller boy, and flicking his tongue over the slit. He liked Kian’s cock. It was so different to Mark’s… shorter and thicker, with a beautifully rounded head and a less overpowering, but tangier flavour. Just as gorgeous, but a new experience all the same. He felt Mark suckle at the back of his neck, and Kian obviously felt the resulting moan, because he cried out, fingers twisting into Nicky’s hair.

“Nicky...”

Nicky laughed, pulling back and sliding his tongue along the underside, winking at Mark, who attempted to kiss him around the head of Kian’s cock, both their tongues playing over the tip until Kian was groaning above them, his knees buckling...

“Ouch!” Kian yelped as his arse hit the floor. Nicky giggled, the sight was just so silly, and seconds later all three of them were in hysterics, the absurdity of the situation not lost on any of them. Mark was still laughing as he crawled up Kian’s body, impossibly hard cock stretching his jeans, and Nicky watched the two kiss messily, hips moving together.

Okay, Nicky had had enough of watching, Mark’s pleased groan was incentive enough, and when Kian threw his head back and cried out, Nicky was on him immediately, nudging Mark aside and taking the blonde’s cock deep into his mouth, feeling it reach the back of his throat and swallowing it down with the ease of practice. Above him, Mark was kissing Kian, swallowing his loud moans, and Nicky reached out a hand to grasp Mark’s cock, the darker lad letting out one of those lovely strangled whines he made, and thrusting immediately into Nicky’s hand. Nicky smiled, flexing his throat around Kian’s cock, and feeling it pulse.

“Aahhh.... oh Jesus... oh god I can’t... please please... I need... please...”

“Shh...” Mark soothed, holding Kian down so he didn’t thrust too hard, for which Nicky was eternally grateful. “Just let it happen.”

And then, when Mark bent down to kiss his nipples, Kian did.

Nicky had to swallow fast, the force of Kian’s orgasm was so strong, but god he tasted good. Hot and sweet and tangy, and like the second most perfect thing in the world. After Mark of course. He licked his lips, pulling off, and climbed up to share the taste with Mark, then smiled at Kian, who was laid completely still, a stunned look on his face.

“He tastes good.” Mark whispered, cock hard against Nicky’s thigh when the smaller boy straddled him. Nicky nodded back.

“I know.”

“Oh god.”

“You alright there, Kian?” Mark laughed, cocking his head to the side and grinning at the bewildered form over Nicky’s shoulder.

“I’m very alright.” Kian laughed brokenly, his chest moving hard and fast. Nicky reached out to touch it, feeling his heart pounding beneath the surface. The smile Kian levelled his way made his own heart leap, and Nicky bent over, kissing him gently.

“You’re fantastic.”

“...thanks.” Kian murmured, reaching up to touch Nicky’s face, their eyes locked. “You too.”

“Oi. Has everyone forgotten about me?”

“Yes we have.” The quip made Nicky laugh, and Mark mock-pouted, turning his back to Nicky. Until, that was, Nicky reach around to press a hand to the front of his jeans and squeezed hard, making Mark arch in his arms.

“Oh... Nix.”

“Yes?”

“Fucking... hell...” Nicky had slipped his hand under Mark’s belt and wrapped it around the hard cock there, the larger frame bucking helplessly within his grasp. He heard Kian gasp, and winked when the smaller boy sat up, crawling closer, his eyes fixed on Mark.

“C... can I...?”

“Course you can.” Nicky smiled encouragingly, sensing Kian’s discomfort. Kian smiled apprehensively back, his eyes betraying just how much he wanted to do this. Nicky could sympathise. Mark was definitely a nice prospect. He wrenched the younger lad’s t-shirt over his head, and then wrapped his arms around him again, watching as Kian carefully undid Mark’s belt. Feeling Mark tense in his arms, he began to stroke his nipples, knowing what that did to the boy.

“Nicky.” Mark gasped, bucking up. “Please.”

“Kian’s gonna take care of you, babe.” Nicky laughed back. “You want that?”

“Don’t care who.” Mark was very nearly sobbing, his nipples being rolled between Nicky’s fingers. “Please Ki...”

“Okay...” Kian breathed out, his eyes curiously taking in Mark’s thick length, pressing against his stomach. He was turned on again, Nicky could see it and he reached out to touch the younger boy’s hair, the other one beginning to stroke down Mark’s stomach, raking through the thick trail of hair that led to the spot Kian was eyeing carefully.

“Lick the tip, just gently.” Nicky murmured, watching as Kian leant forward and did so, his eyes falling shut. “Good?”

“Yeah.” Kian nodded, his eyes almost black when they opened. “Never thought I’d say this, but... it tastes really good.”

“I know.” Nicky chuckled softly, soothing the boy in his arms with gentle touches, feeling arousal humming through his flesh. “Now cover your teeth, and take the head into your mouth.” Kian did so, moaning softly, Mark’s louder groan in response making Nicky’s breathing speed up. “Make your mouth really wet, and swirl your tongue around.” Mark gasped, bucking suddenly, and Nicky held him down as Kian went to pull away. “It’s alright. I’ve got him.” Kian nodded around his mouthful, looking up, the wide innocent eyes making Nicky’s soul jerk. He looked so hot like that, blue eyes staring up with so much love and trust that Nicky had to run a hand through his thick blonde hair, grinning as one of Mark’s arms reached back and wrapped around his neck.

“More.” Mark whimpered, sliding forward carefully. “Please more.”

Kian looked up for instruction, the innocence in his eyes clouded by passion, and Nicky used the hand in his hair to press him down, watching in fascination as full lips enveloped Mark’s cock gradually, Kian closing his eyes in concentration when Mark gasped and thrust gently, pushing further into Kian’s mouth.

“Good.” Nicky purred, his own cock painfully hard against Mark’s back. “That’s very good. You enjoying yourself?” Kian nodded slightly, his eyes still shut, but squeezing tighter. He was very obviously aroused. Nicky grinned. “You want more?” Kian nodded again. “You want him to fuck you?”

He heard two loud groans, and laughed, pressing his lips to Mark’s open, wet ones, feeling a tongue jab into his mouth, messy with lust and need. Looking down, he saw Kian bobbing in earnest, and tugged him back with a gentle jerk on his hair, a wet popping sound accompanying the removal of Kian’s lips from Mark’s cock.

“You want him to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Kian groaned, falling onto Mark’s lips whilst Nicky again pushed a hand between them, stroking them simultaneously.

“You want to do it Marky?”

“Yeah.” Mark breathed, wrapping his arms around Kian’s neck and deepening the kiss, the movement of their tongues mesmerizing to Nicky’s gaze. He leaned forward, pecking each of their cheeks, and then pressing his lips to Kian’s ear.

“Turn around, Ki.”

Reluctantly, Kian pulled back, his eyes locked with Mark’s, and Nicky ducked between them, placing a quick but scorching kiss on Mark’s mouth. “Make love to him, babe.”

Mark shuddered, pulling himself to his knees with a quick nod at Nicky. Crawling forward on all fours, they helped guide Kian onto his hands and knees, Nicky stroking over his back soothingly whilst Mark moved behind him.

“Okay, Ki. This might hurt a bit, but you say if you want to stop? It’s okay if you do.”

Kian nodded, his body tensing.

“Just relax.” Mark soothed. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Kian nodded again, visibly relaxing his muscles, and Nicky took the opportunity to shed his own clothes, the restraint too much considered how turned on he was. He was nearly bursting, and couldn’t believe he’d held out this long. But Kian was special, and he’d take it as slowly as possible, even if sucking him had nearly made him come in his pants.

“Okay.” Mark breathed, ducking his head and dragging his tongue up from Kian’s balls, along the valley between his buttocks, the smaller lad crying out immediately and falling forward onto his elbows. Nicky snickered, watching the smirk as Mark moved in for the kill.

“Oh god!” Kian cried out as Mark’s pointed tongue circled and then breached his entrance, Kian’s strong frame convulsing in ecstatic spasms. He was obviously going into overload, Nicky thought. Not a surprise. Mark’s tongue was incredibly talented, and Nicky had experienced its abilities many times before. It should be sold to more unfortunate people, for charity’s sake, but Nicky couldn’t bear to part with it.

“Mmm... tastes good here too, Nix.” Mark chuckled, reaching one hand underneath and stroking Kian’s cock, a tortured sob escaping Kian’s throat. Mark pulled back though, and Kian moaned at the loss of contact, gasping again when Mark’s finger played at his entrance. Mark pulled it away, and stretched it out for Nicky, who coated it with the lube he had grabbed from the bedside drawer.

“I’m gonna put one finger in now, okay mate? Tell me if it hurts." 

Kian nodded, fingers clenching on the carpet when Mark pushed forward impossibly gently, the tip just slipping in. Nicky stroked his back, trying to calm him, and felt all the muscles there shift as the finger slowly wriggled in, Kian’s face squeezing uncomfortably, a whine escaping his throat.

“You alright?” Nicky stroked him gently. Kian was gasping, his eyes closed against the obvious pain. “Ki, you have to say if it hurts. We won’t hurt you if we can help it.”

Kian swallowed, and then drew in a deep, gasping breath. He opened his eyes, staring at nothing. “It... it burns a bit.”

“Too painful?”

“No.” Kian said after a moment’s silence. “No, I think it’s okay now.”

”Okay, love.” Nicky kissed his lips, trying to distract him from the fingers. “Are you ready for another one?” Kian nodded, the kiss becoming desperate as Mark pressed another to his entrance, coating it with the lube Nicky passed to him. He was about to ask Kian if it was alright when the smaller boy’s body bucked, a loud cry forcing their lips apart. Mark giggled, petting Kian gently.

“Found it.”

“Oh god.” Kian looked nearly comatose now, and Nicky grinned, allowing Kian’s head to fall into his lap, resting there. “Jesus, what was that?”

“Good, eh?” Nicky laughed, groaning when Kian’s nod made his hair brush against Nicky’s cock. Moments later, a soft tongue was sweeping over the hard flesh, and he looked down to see Kian lapping at him, moaning against Nicky’s cock as another finger breached his entrance. “Jesus Ki.”

“Is this alright?”

“Fuck yes.” Nicky lay back, watching in awe as Kian took him into his mouth, sucking softly, and then harder when Mark jabbed with his fingers, moans escaping all three of them. Nicky looked up, finding that Mark had stopped and was leaning for the dresser, pulling out a condom and ripping the packet open. Nicky smiled at him, stroking Kian’s hair gently when Mark let out a low moan, his eyelashes fluttering while he rolled the condom over his hard, throbbing cock and coated it with lube. “You ready, babe?”

“Yeah. Think so.” Mark grinned dazedly, leaning over to capture Nicky’s mouth in a hard kiss which Nicky returned happily, his vision beginning to glaze as Kian worked him closer to the edge. Mark resumed his position, gently stroking Kian’s back, and shuffled forward, his cock almost at Kian’s arse. “Ki? I’m gonna take you now. You still alright with this?”

Kian pulled back, laughing at the soft whimper that escaped Nicky’s lips when that wet heat abandoned him.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

Mark nodded, beginning to press forward, and Nicky climbed to his knees when he saw Kian arch in pain, a yelp escaping his mouth. Taking Kian’s chin in his hand, he began to kiss him, lapping over his lips and stroking his cock, trying to keep him on the right side of the line. Kian seemed to be enthusiastic enough, even as he was whimpering, and Nicky felt one of Mark’s arms come around both their waists, holding them flush against him.

“There we go.” Nicky said softly, leaning back to look at Kian’s dazed face. “You alright?”

“Very... full...” Kian was panting hard, his fingers convulsing on Nicky’s back where his arms were draped over his shoulders. “Feels... weird but… good...”

“I know it’s weird… just relax baby… let it happen.” Nicky soothed, craning his neck forward to kiss Mark over Kian’s shoulder, seeing his lover’s agonised expression. “It’s okay babe. You can move.” 

“Thank fucking god.” Mark laughed, beginning to slowly thrust, Kian’s loud moans spurring them both on, Nicky beginning to pump Kian’s cock again. Mark groaned, pressing his face to Kian’s shoulder as he thrust. “God he’s tight.” He mumbled. “God.”

“You’re so good.” Nicky murmured to Kian, watching how responsive the smaller boy was to every touch. “So sexy.” He muttered, stroking him hard and watching Kian writhe, hearing Mark gasp with the energy it took to hold on. He knew that sound very well; when Mark needed to come, but desperately wanted to prolong it, not wanting to finish now. Nicky laughed, and then groaned as he felt Kian grasp his cock and begin to caress it.

“That’s good. That’s really good.” Nicky panted, drawing him closer and feeling his balls ache and throb. “Jesus, Ki... just... like that.” Despite his inexperience, Kian definitely seemed to know what he was doing, Nicky gasping as clever fingers ran over the head, brushing down the vein along the underside, cupping his balls and squeezing them. He heard Mark cry out, that gorgeous sound that announced his orgasm, and Kian jerked suddenly within his arms, spurting over Nicky’s hand with a squeak, his face pressed into the older boy’s neck. Mark pulled away, spent, and as he collapsed on the floor, Nicky gave over to his own climax, bucking within Kian’s grip.

 

*

  

Lying on the bed, pressed against Kian’s back, Mark’s leg thrown across both of them, and Kian laid in both their arms, Nicky had to admit that he’d rarely felt better. Kian was breathing gently, almost asleep, and Mark was smiling a small, exhausted smile, his eyes fixed on Nicky’s, reflecting more love than one person could ever receive.

“Nix?”

“Yeah?” Mark reached over to touch Nicky’s hand, Kian shifting comfortably between them.

“Can we keep him?”

Nicky chuckled, kissing Kian’s neck and hearing the pleased sigh. “Kian? Can we keep you?”

“Yeah. Sure. Okay.” Kian murmured, almost lost to his dreams, and Nicky smiled at Mark, stroking his hair.

“We can keep him." 

Mark chuckled softly, kissing Nicky’s palm.

“Cool.”


End file.
